Zootopia Short Stories: Nick's Girlfriend Returns II
by Old Goat
Summary: Look out Nick! The fox's ex-girlfriend Candy is back in another misadventure when the vixen decides to learn how to drive and "The Big Z" may never be the same. Clear the road folks because there's a student driver loose on the streets! I had so much fun with the first story that about the vixen I just had to write another one.
1. Get Her Motor Running

**Zootopia Short Story: Nick's Girlfriend Returns II**

* * *

 **Look out Nick! The fox's ex-girlfriend Candy is back in another misadventure when** **the vixen decides to learn how to drive and "The Big Z" may never be the same. Clear the road folks because there's a student driver loose on the streets! I had so much fun with the first story that about the vixen I just had to write another one.  
**

 _I do not own the rights to Zooptopia or any of its characters. This story was written solely for the reader's enjoyment and without any profitable purposes. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this story are fictitious.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Get Her Motor Running**

The vixen's legs were wrapped around the tall muscular black wolf's waist as she sat on his lap facing him inside the cherry red painted muscle car that was parked along the mostly dark suburban street, the only light came from an old streetlight which flickered across the road casting a mellow yellowish hue on the street and parked cars. Romantic music played over the car's speakers as the couple inside made out, fogging up the windows. She sighed deeply as the wolf licked her neck just below her right ear and she slapped his wandering paw that was reaching to unbutton her blouse. "Stop that!" she giggled as the wolf tried to pull her closer into his embrace. "I'm not ready for that Al, at least not yet."

The wolf's paws slipped back to her waist and he groaned out, "Aw come on Candy, this is our third date!"

She squirmed as his paw reached back and gently caressed her tail. "Now stud…" she began to object, but the brief blare of a siren and the strobing lights of the police cruiser interrupted her and their nocturnal activities.

"Oh damn!" the wolf cursed as he looked in the rear view mirror at the black and white vehicle which had pulled up behind their parked car. "What did I do now?"

Moments later there was tapping on the fogged up driver's side window and Al rolled it down, letting cool air into the vehicle as Candy tried to extract herself from the wolf's embrace without beeping the horn, since the steering wheel that was right behind her. "Is everything okay in there?" a familiar voice snickered. "I just wanted to know if you needed any medical assistance."

Candy launched herself across Al's lap and leaned out of the open window. "Nick Wilde, you pervert!" she giggled. "You know I don't need any medical assistance."

"Well I'll be damned, you're now dating this guy?" the male red fox in the dark blue police uniform ask in surprise. "I thought you were avoiding him?"

"Hey!" the big wolf named Al began to object, but he was silenced when the vixen's wagging tail slapped him along the side of his muzzle. He put his large paw on her back because she was sprawled across his lap as she hung half way out of the window. Her tail flicked again and the wolf grinned before he grabbed it softly with his teeth and gave it a little tug like a chew toy, causing the vixen to give a little sexy yip.

"Al has gone straight! He's now a mechanics apprentice and a very good one at that!" the vixen tried not to laugh as she looked at her ex-boyfriend. She gave her tail a little shake, but it was firmly being held in the wolf's mouth. She tried not to moan when a black paw ran along her tail's fur toward her bottom. "Stop that Al!" she finally hissed out. The wolf grinned as he removed his paw and let go of her tail.

The tod looked up into her brown eyes and realized that the vixen was just as pretty as she was all those years ago when they first started dating. Her sleek reddish orange fur was a shade darker than his and she had cream color fur on the very end of her flicking tail, the black blouse and tight white denim jeans she wore only accented her feminine curves even more. He matched her smirk with his own because despite her looks, she just wasn't his type anymore.

"So I ran the plates and everything seems in order," another voice called out to Nick. Candy looked slightly down and saw the uniformed rabbit standing there with her paws on her hips.

"Oh come on Thumper!" the vixen softly snarled as she wiggled over the wolf so she could lean further out of the car's window. "Are you still mad at me?" The wolf quickly grabbed the fox's rear end as she began to topple out of the window and gently pulled her back into the car, he was rewarded with another slap across his muzzle by the vixen's tail. He gave a little growl as he snapped at it with his teeth, but she quickly flicked it away.

"No, I'm just impressed that you still have your clothes on!" the rabbit replied in a cold snarky tone.

The male fox had walked slightly back from the car and was shining his flashlight along the outside of the car. "She's a real looker!" he said and let go a whistle before realizing what he had said. He quickly added, "The car Carrots, I mean this is a good looking car."

Judy's ears blushed at the sound of Candy's snickering from above and she shot the vixen a look that was at best rather unfriendly.

"Hey Al, do you have a Hemi inside of this?" Nick asked as he looked at the front of the car.

"No Wilde it's a 440 Big Block Mopar V8," the large black wolf replied. "Here I'll pop the hood and let you take a look." Candy yipped in disbelief as his paws grabbed her waist and picked her off of his lap, depositing her down in the passenger's seat. Al looked around at how dark the street was and rubbed his black furry chin before adding, "The shop is only a couple blocks from here, so why don't you follow me over there and I can show you where there's some light." He cranked up the car's engine with a roar and slowly pulled out onto street with the police cruiser behind.

Candy hunched herself down in the seat and huffed, this date was not going the way she had planned and it was all Nick's fault! Al, on the other paw, was totally oblivious of the vixen's anger and was enthusiastically talking to her about the car. When they arrived at the automobile repair shop, the wolf excitedly hopped out, opened the bay door and flipped on the lights. After pulling the car into the shop, he jumped out again and opened the car's hood. Candy sullenly watched as the wolf and the fox began looking at the engine while she sat there seemingly ignored.

"They're like two puppies with a new toy," Judy called up to her and Candy looked back out the car's window, leaning forward with her paws on the window frame. "I went with Nick to a car show once, he wandered off and almost forgot me."

"I didn't know Nick was such a car enthusiast?" the vixen asked as she pushed the car door open and hopped out. "He wasn't when we dated."

"His pal Flash is into muscle cars and street racing," Judy answered with a laugh as she poked around at things inside the shop. "We busted him for speeding on our first day as partners." The building was a typical automotive repair shop, lots of tools and car lifts, rows of batteries and piles of tires, grey painted cinderblock walls, but overall nothing out of the ordinary.

"Isn't Flash that sloth?" Candy said as she watched the as Judy looked around.

"Yep," the police officer replied as she shuffled though a pile of paperwork and invoices.

"You know that this isn't a chop shop, it's a legit business!" the vixen sarcastically pointed out as she picked up a bottle of motor oil. "Al really has gone straight, so stop sleuthing around without a warrant Thumper."

The rabbit huffed as she dropped the pile of papers and stepped back from the desk, she threw a glance at the two males who were still in a deep conversation over a row of engines that were in various pieces on a large table. "I think I need to remind Nick that we are still on the clock," she sighed as she adjusted her gun belt. "Otherwise we will be here all night."

"I could strip naked and smear myself with oil and that might get their attention," the fox shrugged and then chuckled. "I'd probably have to make zooming noises too!" Judy broke out laughing at her comments. They turned and watched as the wolf led the smaller fox over to a set of double doors and then he shoved them open. "Oh…my…" the vixen stuttered out as she walked over and stared at the huge truck that was behind the door. It was twelve feet tall and at least the same width, painted green with yellow and red flames. Candy slowly walked over and gently put a paw on one of the extremely massive tires.

"Are you okay babe?" Al asked as the big wolf joined her by the tire, he was almost six feet tall, over two feet taller than then vixen, but looked small compared to the monster truck.

"Hey Nick!" the vixen called out. "Aren't you and Thumper supposed to be working?" She didn't wait for the tod to reply before she quickly added. "You need to leave now…go!"

"She's right Slick," Judy quickly added as she grabbed the fox's tie and began to pull him toward the police cruiser. "Come on partner, it's time to work and not play." The fox actually gave a little disappointed whimper as he followed the rabbit back to the car.

Al's head cocked sideways in curiosity as he first watched the police leave and then turned back to see the look the vixen was giving him. "What was that about babe?"

Candy didn't answer, but pushed a rolling ladder over to the truck and quickly climbed up before she enthusiastically leapt into the oversized truck's seats. The confused black wolf followed her up the ladder and when he got into the truck, he saw the vixen was stroking her paws along the steering wheel and the gear stick. He smelled the vixen's scent before he barely made it into the seat as she gave a seductive growl and then pounced into his arms.

* * *

The morning sun was shining as the elderly grey and white timber wolf in a pair of bluish grey cotton overalls, crunched his way up the gravel driveway towards the shop. Old Jeb scratched his white muzzle when he saw that the building's doors were wide open and the lights were already on. With a frown, he tightly gripped his cane like it was a club as he approached the shop and only relaxed slightly when he saw the familiar cherry red muscle car with its hood still open. Cautiously he looked inside the car but it was empty and then his eyes noticed something on the floor beside the huge pickup truck, which he carefully picked up with the end of his cane. Holding it up closer, he frowned when he realized it was a pair of black lace panties and he didn't need to sniff it to know who they belonged to. "Pup, you two had better not have made a mess up there!" he growled as he looked up at the truck's cab, a white tipped brown and reddish orange tail quickly disappeared out of sight.

The only reply he got at first was a very feminine foxy giggle.


	2. Those Dreaded Six Words

**Chapter 2: Those Dreaded Six Word**

* * *

 **Well, it looks like Judy and Candy still don't much care for each other do they? I guess although the vixen has moved on, she still is bitter about Nick throwing her over for a bunny.**

 **Please leave a comment or two to let me know what you think about the story so far.**

* * *

Judy stretched her arms over her head and twisted them until they popped as she padded her way toward the bathroom. The grey furred rabbit reached a paw under her dark blue police tee-shirt to scratch an itch on her belly just above her black running shorts as she looked around at the new apartment and reflected on how she had been surprised that Nick had so quickly agreed on her proposal for combining their incomes to share rent on a larger apartment closer to the station. She smiled as she remembered that he did adorably whimper some when she insisted that they have separate bedrooms, it was always one of his favorite tricks which he would try when he wanted to get his way. The two bedroom unit was still modest in size, but was more than ample for the two smaller mammals to share. Her ears twitched when she paused outside of the fox's bedroom and heard his soft snoring inside. It was already well past nine in the morning, but they were off for the day and there was no need to awaken her boyfriend from his much enjoyed sleep. Last night had been difficult for them both when their weekly bad movie night turned into an intense cuddle session and almost went further than she was ready to go, at least not at this stage of their relationship. She giggled as she remembered the fox was literally panting as he quickly left her for the privacy of his bedroom.

As she stopped to grab an apple for a quick snack, she noticed a white envelope had been slipped under the apartment's doorway. Pausing, she picked it up and her nose twitched because the word "rent" was printed on the outside and inside was a stack of cash in small denominations. Her ears drooped as she tossed the package on the dining table and continued on to the bathroom to take a shower. Nick didn't awaken until well after ten and he still looked half asleep as he wandered into the kitchen wearing only a pair of green shorts, his fur was ruffled and matted from his slumber. Judy watched as the fox fumbled with the coffee maker and began to give toothy yawn. "Hey Slick!" she called out to him and he gave her a glazed over smile. "You did cancel your other apartment, right?"

The fox immediately froze and almost dropped the coffee pot as he looked quickly towards her. After years of running hustles for a living, he realized from her expression that he was caught. "Well…no," he replied with false bravado. "I still had a lease that I would have to break and that was expensive, so I sublet it out to someone else."

"Nick that place was a mess, who would rent that dump?" she replied with a sigh. Her foot began to tap the chair and her nose twitched in frustration. All those classes in suspect interrogation techniques made her suspicious, especially when Nick tried not looking her in the eyes. Then it occurred to her what was going on, "Don't tell me you're renting it to HER?"

He paused and tried to give her an offended look but quickly realized that wasn't working, so he decided to tell the truth instead. "Candy needed someplace off the streets and between being a con and also a vixen, she didn't have much of a choice," he admitted as he tried to appear nonchalantly scooping coffee into the filter and then adding water into the machine.

The rabbit glared at him for a few moments before her ears shot up and she gave him a surprised look. "She wanted that place for herself, that's why she made those comments about the apartment being not much better than living under a bridge!" Judy slowly said in wonder. "She knew I would insist that you would have to move. Within just those few moments, she played me for a sentimental sap!"

"Every fox knows that rabbits are so emotional," he replied as he sniffed the brewing coffee. "Come on Carrots, you know we foxes are sly. Besides, we both got a better place as a result of her little hustle."

She leaned back into the chair she was sitting on and blinked her amethyst eyes as she looked the fox over, his creamy fur that ran from his chin down past the waist of his shorts. Her eyes shifted to his fluffy tail and then back towards his...she was startled back into their conversation when he spoke again. "What ?" she stammered out and tried not to blush.

"Earth to Fluff," the fox called again before he took a sip of his coffee, his eyes went wide and he spit the drink back into the cup.

"What's wrong with your coffee?" she asked as he grimaced at the cup and quickly grabbed a glass, which he filled with water.

"I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and made it double strength," he wheezed out before chugging the water. "As I was saying, we've got the whole day off and so what do you want to do?"

"You pick Slick!" she cheerily answered.

Her smile turned sickly because instead of suggesting a picnic somewhere romantic or a stroll through the nearby park, he said those six words that she was learning to dread. "There is a car show today!"

* * *

Across town, Candy sat cross legged and watched her boyfriend as he worked on a car's engine. "So Al when did you learn to work on cars?" she asked as she intently watched him struggle with installing an alternator.

Al paused and wiped his paws before digging around in the tool box. "I used to help old Sam keep the bus running at the orphanage where I grew up," he replied. "Then after I ran away, I stole cars for a chop shop in Sahara Square until the cops shut it down. I've always liked cars and trucks, but never owned one until I got Cherry Bomb over there. Damn where did I put that fifteen inch breaker bar?"

Hopping up, the fox dug out the silver long handled tool and handed it to the wolf with a smile. "One fifteen inch flex handle socket wrench," she smugly said to the wolf. "You need some help there stud?"

"What do you know about cars?" the wolf gently scoffed as he took the tool from her paws.

"My father was a mechanic before he died," she replied as she dug around for the right sized drive socket, tossing it to the wolf. "He used to let me putter around with him when he worked on the cars."

"What happened to your pop?" the wolf asked as he began to loosen the tensioning bolt near the alternator.

"He loved motorcycles," she sighed. "A car pulled out in front of him one night on his way home, the driver didn't see him and dad couldn't stop…he didn't make it. I had no mom or family, so I that's how I ended up on the streets. A twelve year old on a stolen motorcycle was more that the cops could handle, they caught me just north of the city and hauled me back to child services. Since I was a pred and a fox to boot, they tossed me into an orphanage instead of a foster home.

"Tough break," Al commented as he pulled out the old alternator.

"Why aren't you going to rebuild that?" Candy asked as she saw that the wolf had set the broken alternator aside for a new one, which he pulled from a box.

"Sometimes the guys will do that," Al replied. "But since it usually takes too much time, we just send it off for a discount on a new one."

The vixen picked up the broken alternator and held it in her paws as the wolf returned to his works. It was about thirty minutes later when Al looked around and didn't see Candy anywhere. "Hey guys, did Candy leave?" he called out.

"Naw!" Old Jeb replied. "She in back, she convinced me that she can rebuild some of the old alternators and so I put her to work since it'll save us some cash."

Al walked over to the backroom and peeked inside, he was surprised to see that the vixen was now happily sitting on a stool at a table which was littered with tools and disassembled alternator parts. She had found an old pair of grey cotton coveralls to wear, although they just about swallowed her whole and she would have to stop working to periodically reach over to pull the top back up to cover her left shoulder. Candy was bent over as she concentrated on her work, her tail was slowly flicking back and forth and a couple of her bottom teeth were protruding out from under her lips. He smiled because although she didn't look as sexy as she had earlier, she now was absolutely cute in her appearance. "Hey!" he called over to her.

Candy looked up at the tall handsome wolf who was lounging against the doorway watching her. He too had on matching grey work coveralls and he gave her a small smile. "Hey to you!" she replied. Her tail began swishing faster as she looked back at him and she noticed his tail was also wagging. "I'm already on my third one, this isn't that complicated once you do the first one."

The wolf held up his paw and acted like he was studying it, before he grinned. "Helps when you have small paws," he finally laughed out as he walked towards her.

"You saying I've got small paws," she giggled as she looked up into his amber brown eyes. Because she was sitting, he towered over her as he reached down to press his much larger black furred paw against her smaller brownish one.

"No babe, you're paws are just like the rest of you…just perfect!" he huskily said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Al!" Old Jeb barked. "You're supposed to be working on O'Horn's car, not making out with your girlfriend."

Candy giggled as the wolf's nose touched hers as he softly sighed out "Alphas!" Finally he turned, giving a small noise that sounded more like a whine then a huff, as he left her to return to work.

The older timber wolf hobbled over and picked up one of the rebuilt alternators, he held it up and looked it over before nodding. "You're doing good work," he grunted. "We're closing early today so that some of the pack can go to an event and I was wondering if you wanted to come along?" He gave her a small smile before he said those six words that she was wanted to hear, "There is a car show today!"

* * *

Candy couldn't contain her excitement as the pack's bus pulled into the Zoodome and she saw all the display cars lined up for inspection. A large black paw covered her wagging tail, holding it in place to keep it from whacking the surrounding wolves as she looked out the window. "If I had known you loved cars this much, I would have stolen you one years ago for you birthday!" Al whispered in her ear.

"Tease!" she happily giggled before she gave him a peck on his muzzle.

Holding paws, they wander through the displays and vendor stalls. Al had to chuckle as the vixen enthusiastically pulled at him, as if she could drag the larger more muscular wolf towards a couple of enormous monster trucks. He paused when he saw her excitedly talking to one of the truck's owners. Suddenly there was a crash followed by screams and he quickly looked around to see a small female rabbit in a pink and blue checkered blouse shoot out in front of them while chasing a grimy looking weasel, who was frantically weaving his way through the vender stalls. "Give it up Weastling!" the rabbit yelled. "You're under arrest."

"IT'S WEASLETON!" the beady-eyed weasel yelled back as he shoved over a display of motor oil, sending everything spilling onto the floor. "You'll never catch me copper!"

The bunny hopped over the spilled oil and grabbed at the weasel just as he began climbing onto a display rack in an effort to escape. The rabbit didn't pause as she began to climb after him and it was at that moment when things began to go wrong.

The wolf heard the rabbit's exclamation and saw that the doe was beginning to lose her grip. He quickly bound over the railing and ran to catch her, but his foot slipped in the slick puddle of motor oil, sending him sprawling onto his back. The grey doe fell on top of his stomach causing him to yip before he put his paws protectively over her.

"Are you okay?" he softly asked, but before she could answer his ears shot up at the sound of a growl and he looked up to see Candy standing over them with her paws on her hips trying not show her fangs as she angrily looked down at the rabbit.

"So Thumper first you steal my fox and now you're after my wolf?" Candy menacingly snarled. "What is it about you rabbits?"


	3. A Great Day After All!

**Chapter 3: A great day after all!**

* * *

 **Oh dear, it looks like Candy and Judy are about to go at it again. The vixen better not forget that she is out on parole and Judy is a trained police officer.**

* * *

The vixen stood over the large black furred wolf and frowned at both the canine, who stared up at her in confusion, and the rabbit…THAT RABBIT…who just glowered up at her. She fought another snarl that was building up in her throat and the urge to show her fangs, all of which were enough to send her back to prison for breaking her parole agreement. In a panic she tried to calm herself, to retract her claws but the rabbit spoke, "Steal you're fox…" Candy felt herself preparing to pounce and beat the snot out of the arrogant bunny.

"ENOUGH!" an authoritarian voice bellowed out and she turned to see Old Jeb standing there leaning heavily on his cane, the elderly timber wolf glared at Candy. "You may not be part of my pack, but you are dating Al who is!" He snapped at the surprised vixen. "I don't know or even care to know what is going on between you and this…this…this police officer…but it ends now young lady!"

Judy hopped away from the large black furred wolf's chest and wiped herself off. She was going to say something in response about the older wolf hesitating in calling her an officer, but she saw Nick standing in the crowd and the fox shook his head as he sounded out the word, "NO!"

"It seems that you were chasing someone officer," Old Jeb added as he shifted his weight to his good leg before he snapped the digits of this right paw and a thin grey wolf stepped forward firmly gripping the wiry struggling weasel by his shirt. Turning back to Al, who was now sitting up, the older wolf added, "Get off the floor son! You're an oily mess, so go get yourself a new shirt from one of the vendors and clean yourself up the best you can."

The vixen flinched when the Alpha wolf looked back at her with a scowl as if he was expecting her to challenge him, but she knew enough wolf etiquette to stay quiet and submissively lower her head to the elder. He watched her for a moment and then nodded, "Go with Al and stay out of trouble."

As she turned to leave, she saw Judy pawcuffing the weasel and her ears flicked in agitation when she heard Nick say, "Gee Carrots, I can't take you anywhere without you arresting someone."

"What do you think of this shirt babe," Al called over to her as he held up a red tee shirt with a silly stylized cartoon rat driving a souped up dune buggy, the words Rat Pack were printed below. She joined him at the rack and began sorting through the shirts, he was silent for a few minutes. "Look babe, she was falling and I tried to catch her…that's all that happened."

"I know but she always seems to ruin my day," Candy grumbled as she pulled out a blue shirt and held it up.

Al looked down at the pretty vixen, her ears were flat and her tail was flicking in agitation. He cleared his throat before continuing, "I don't know if you should hate her so much? I kind of owe her, if she hadn't stolen Wilde away from you than we would never have dated and since you're the best thing that ever happened to me…yeah, I owe her one." He reached with his right paw and nervously rubbed his neck as he looked down at her.

"I'm the best thing that ever happened to your?" Candy asked and she couldn't help but give a joyful little whine as she rushed to hug him, but his big paw stopped her.

"Watch it babe, I'm still a bit oily!" he laughed. She grinned up at him and happily took his paw in hers as they looked at the shirts together.

* * *

Several hours later, Nick was bored as he sat at his desk inside the police station while waiting for Judy to finish booking Duke Weaselton. Looking at the stack of paperwork he still had to finish, he shoved it aside and pulled out a coin, which he playfully twirled like a top on the desk. There was no way that he was going to do any police work on his day off, even if he was here all night, he told himself. Shoving his chair away from the desk, he loudly sighed. "I should have asked Flash to go to the car show instead of Judy," he huffed out to himself. He knew exactly why he didn't ask his friend, because the last time he went to a show with the sloth, they barely made it to the first row of cars before it was closing time.

With another agitated sigh, he pushed his chair back to the table again and picked up a sheet of paper. It was one of the many reports he was supposed to have already entered into the computer and read it over with a frown. "Great now I'm so bored that I'm going to work on my day off," he grumbled as he began to type.

Sometime later, he heard her cheery voice call to him as he came awake and opened his eyes to see Judy grinning with delight at him. "I see you caught up on your work while you waited. Well, I'm all finished and we still have time to go back to the show."

"Carrots it'll take us thirty minutes to get back there and the show ends in about an hour, so we won't get to see much of anything," he grumbled at her as he pointed at the clock on the wall.

Her ears drooped as she looked up at him with those enchanting amethyst eyes. "I'm sorry Nick," she almost whispered. "I kind of blew our day off and I know how much you wanted to see the cars, but Weaselton…well he…"

 _Why did she have to look so damn cute?_ he thought to himself as he sat back and fought the urge to hug and kiss her. _Not here…not now…_ he told himself. "I'll tell you what Fluff," he finally said with a mischievous grin on his muzzle as he playfully twirled around in his chair. "Let's get a bite to eat and then we can finish what we started last night."

"You want to watch that movie again?" she asked in shock. "It really wasn't that good, was it?"

"Oh no!" he answered with a husky chuckle. "I wasn't talking about the movie!"

Her cute mouth fell open as her ears shot up and her nose twitched. Then a blush spread across her cheeks when she realized what he meant, but she found herself not objecting to his suggestion. "We could always pick up something to go on our way home," she meekly replied as she matched his grin with her own.

Morning came too soon for Nick and he shook his head because it had happened again, they broke her bed's right front leg. The naked fox cursed as he propped the bed up so he could try to repair the offending leg. "I think its shot for good this time Carrots, I would say you need a new bed, but you do know that there is a perfectly good one in the other room that your welcome to share with me every night," he called out to her.

"Nick that is almost a brand new bed…well it's my old bed from home," the partially dressed rabbit was still tugging at her uniform's chest plate as she halfheartedly objected to his suggestion. "It was very comfortable to sleep on too!"

"Unless you're a fox trying to curl around his honey bunny," Nick sighed as he stood up and stretched. Looking at the clock, he winced as he ran towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. Slipping In, he began to soap himself with Scent Off Shampoo. "Hey Carrots can you lay out my uniform, we're going to be late for roll call if I don't get a move on it!"

"You're going to fix my bed when we get home tonight Slick!" she called back.

The fox groaned and shook his head as the warm water rinsed the suds from his fur.

"Seriously Nick, I like that bed even though I don't plan to be using it again anytime soon," she teased.

His head shot up and he grinned as he turned off the water before he shook himself, today was turning out to be a great day after all!

* * *

In the suburbs just south of the Rainforest, Candy slowly pushed up Al's tee shirt and snugged against his furry chest as they sat and watched the morning sunrise. It was early for the vixen, but she wanted to spend some time with her wolf before she went back downtown to meet Finn to find out what get rich scheme the little fox had planned for the day. She had spent the night in her apartment, since the pack still frowned upon unbonded couples cohabitating together in the pack's house. Plus, she was still trying to get used to being around thirty or so timber wolves, something that was somewhat unnerving for a fox. "You don't know how long it took me to get that oil out of my fur babe," the muscular black wolf grumbled. "They wouldn't even let me use the bathtub and I had to soak in a large steel tub out back in cold water. I'm still itching from all that scrubbing I had to do."

"Poor baby!" she giggled. "I offered to stay and scrub you myself, but you know Shelia is a stickler to that you two are only dating routine… _so none of that stuff around here vixen_!"

"You shouldn't mock the Alpha female babe," the wolf chuckled.

"I don' t she likes foxes," Candy suggested.

"She doesn't dislike foxes," Al sighed.

"Oh, so she just does't like me!" the vixen teased as she sat up and tried to look offended.

"That's not true, she likes you babe," he replied as he reached for her.

"Hey Al," she quietly said as she snuggled into his arms again. "Can you teach me how to drive?"

"Are you telling me that you never got your driver's license?" the wolf asked as he pulled her into his lap. "I got mine when I turned sixteen, didn't you take drivers education in school?'

"I did and I got my learner's permit, scored really high on the written test too," she answered as she put her head against his chest and inhalded his comforting masculine scent. Her tail was flicking in agitation and she let out a long sigh. "Then it was my turn to drive the car and we were going down the road, I did fine because everything I did was by the book. But when we went out on the highway…well there was this slow driver…and…and." She pushed her muzzle into his chest fur and her ears drooped in embarrassment.

"Spit it out babe, it can't be that bad," Al chuckled as he lifted her chin with his right paw and looked down into her eyes. "Let me guess you had an accident, right?"

She nodded and then tried to push her face back into his fur as if hiding from the truth. "A bad accident," she said in a muffled voice. "You know that I sometimes don't pay much attention to things which don't interest me?" The wolf nodded and tried not to grin as she looked back up at him. "The driving instructor told me to pass and so…well, I thought the P on the stick shift meant pass!"

He looked at her in shock as she pushed her face back into his chest, his ears flicked when he thought at first she was crying, but then he realized she was laughing. "You're kidding right?" he asked and she shook her head no, causing him to bust out laughing too.

"I caused a nine car pileup," she giggled. "No one was hurt, but the school was pissed because I destroyed the car. The one thing I remember the most was that after they cut Billy Softpaw out of the backseat, the leopard looked around at everyone and said in all seriousness, I _guess I don't get to drive today_? The principal wouldn't let me behind the wheel after that for the remainder of the school year and then I ran away from the orphanage, so I never got my driver's license."

"I guess I can arrange a few lessons," Al said with a smile as he pulled her up further into his lap. "That is if you can afford the price."

"Somehow I think I might enjoy paying your fee more than the driving lessons," she giggled as his paw ran down her cheek before he passionately kissed her.

"That's the idea," he whispered before they kissed again, today was turning out to be a great day after all!


	4. Wait Your Name is What?

**Chapter 4: Wait Your Name is What?**

* * *

 **It's time that everyone learns the vixen's real name and I hope that she can live it down! I have been told that these little stories about Candy could be called a novella, go figure? No matter what they are called, I hope you enjoy them and please let me know if you do.**

* * *

Candy spent most of the week working with Finnick as they pulled a number of his favorite and most profitable hustles, but finally she talked the fennec fox into letting her take a day off. "You don't make any cash sitting on your tail girl!" the smaller fox sarcastically said to her early one morning. "So what are you up to this time?"

"If you must be nosy pipsqueak, I getting my learners permit today," she said as she bopped his nose causing the smaller fox to playfully snap at her paw before he sipped his coffee again.

"Are you trying to tell me a good looking dame like you has never learned to drive?" Finn scoffed as he hopped up on the van's bumper and dug around for a granola bar. He found a couple of bars and tossed one over to the vixen.

"Great breakfast you eat Finn, didn't your mommy ever tell you that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" she chided him while trying not to giggle as he chomped down on his bar and noisily chewed. "No wonder you can't keep a girlfriend the way you eat!"

"Whabbgts wrmmf muff the way I earftt?" the small fox asked with his mouth stuffed, he almost looked like a big eared chipmunk with his cheeks bulging from the food. He munched away and finally swallowed the muzzle full of food before slurping some more coffee. He finished his meal by letting out a hardy burp.

"You do that on purpose, don't you?" Candy finally giggled and softly hugged the fox.

"Damn, I turn my back for just a few days and you try to steal my girl," a voice called from down the alleyway and they turned to see the tall muscular wolf in a red polo shirt and jeans who was nonchalantly walking towards them.

"Al!" Candy cried out as she jumped up and ran into the black furred wolf's embrace.

"Looks like you're right sweetheart, I can't keep a girl," the fennec fox sarcastically chuckled as he watched the fox passionately kiss the wolf.

"So what do you think of my outfit?" she asked Al as she twirled showing him the light blue blouse and tight blue jeans. "I bought this just for my photo, do I look good?"

"You always look good to me babe," the wolf answered as he grabbed at her paw. "You look beautiful today."

"You bought that?" Finn skeptically asked.

"I did and paid cash for it!" Candy answered. "I almost paid full price too."

"Almost?" the smaller fox chuckled. "Candy what did you do this time?"

"Well it was a nice outfit, but they wanted too much for it and so when the cashier wasn't paying attention, I sort of switched the tags with something on the discount rack," she giggled. "You would have thought the cashier would have questioned that the blouse rang up as men's underwear, thank goodness for cell phones and the fact she was more interested in texting someone then doing her job."

"Candy, you're still on parole!" Al began to admonish her, but she had snugged back in to his arms and instead he just sighed. "Okay babe, let's get going because this is going to take a while, are you ready for the test?"

They forgot that the Department of Motor Vehicles was staffed mostly by sloths and so they waited…and waited…and waited, until finally Candy's number appeared up on the screen. "Flash is that you?" Candy asked the sloth in the green shirt who was seated at the counter and he slowly smiled at her.

"Can…dy!" Flash began to say.

"I'm here to get my learner's permit!" the vixen somewhat proudly announced as she handed the sloth her ID card and her birth certificate. She stopped when she noticed that Flash didn't reach for the documents.

"It's good…to see you again," the sloth continued what he was saying.

"Oh boy," Al whispered to himself and rolled his eyes.

Flash finally took the documents and after slowly looking them over, he began to key her name into the computer. "C…a…n…d…i…c…e," the sloth said as he typed.

"Your real name is Candice," Al said as he put a paw on her shoulder. "I like Candy better."

"C…a…i…n…e," the sloth continued and then he stopped as he slowly gave her a grin.

"Your last name is Caine?" the muscular wolf snickered. "You told me it was Tsula! Your real name is Candy Caine like in candy cane…the holiday treat?"

The vixen looked at the grinning sloth and the laughing wolf, her ears were flat and her tail bristled. "I don't want to hear any more about it!"

"That explains why you taste so sweet," Al continued as both he and Flash laughed.

Her elbow was at the wrong angle for the wolf and as she jabbed it into him, he yelped and bent over slightly as he covered himself just below the belt. "Don't push your luck lover," Candy snapped as she innocently cast a glare back at the wolf, who was standing there in some discomfort.

"Sure babe," was all he groaned.

Finally she took her written permit test and waited…and waited…and waited for the results. "I got a hundred!" the vixen cried out in joy as she hopped from one foot to the other in glee. "I got a hundred!" she chanted again.

Then she waited…and…waited…and waited to get her photo taken and her card to print.

It was late afternoon by the time they left the DMV building and the excited vixen cast her eyes at the cherry red muscle car with anticipation. "Can I drive?" she whimpered as she looked up at the larger black wolf with pleading eyes.

"Not Cherry Bomb," he said as he tried to look ahead and not down at the pretty fox who was now slipping under his right arm.

"Pleeeease!" she begged. "Just let me drive back to the shop." Her tail seductively rubbed along his leg and she gripped his waist with her arms.

"NOT CHERRY BOMB!" the wolf growled as he tried to pull himself free of her grip. Candy quickly stepped away from Al in suprise, she remembered her past experiances with the wolf's anger and flinched as if expecting his blow. Instead of lashing out, he stopped and looked up at the sky while composing himself and calming down. "Sorry babe, but the pack has a special car for first time drivers to use." He held his arms out to her and smiled. "I promised myself never to hurt anyone again, especially you." His tail wagged as she stepped into his embrace.

They arrived back at the shop and Al parked the muscle car inside the building. The vixen looked over the row of other fancy cars that were lined up inside. "Which one is the one that I can use?" she excitedly asked.

"I'll show you after dinner," the wolf said as he ushered her out of the front door and locked up the building again. He glanced down at her and she was giving him the most adorable look as she gave him the dreaded puppy eyes and a cute whimper. "It won't work babe, I've got your number now and I'll show you after we eat."

"Aw come on!" she huffed out and followed him with her tail dragging along behind her as they walked down the gravel driveway to the house across the street, she glowered at him when he shook his head and chuckled. She stopped behind him as he paused before opening the door and she gave a little grimace at the thought of being in a roomful of wolves again, her primal instincts kept urging her to run and hide from the boisterous lupines.

Al threw the door open and shoved her bodily into the room. She almost shyly looked around at the pack members inside, they ranged in all ages and sexes, from the youngest four year old pups to the half blind grey muzzled elder in her rocking chair. "She passed her test and has her learner's permit!" the large black wolf happily announced to the crowd. There were at first cheers and then, like they always do when they get excited, one wolf began to howl and he was quickly joined by the rest of the pack .

After a few minutes, the howling finally tapered off and the pack either gathered around her or drifted off to the kitchen to set the long table for dinner. "We're having chicken and dumplings to celebrate!" Shelia called out from the kitchen.

"Let's see your license!" one of the older puppies barked out and when she went to show it, he snatched it from her grip and passed it around to the others.

"Hey not fair Candy!" one of the older teenage she wolves growled as she held the permit to show the others. "How is it that you got a sexy looking picture on yours, while mine looks like I was sucking lemons? Then she hesitated as she looked at the card again before exclaiming. "Your name is Candice Caine, like Candy Cane!"

"Give me that!" Candy huffed as she swiped the card from her paw. "My father thought it would be cute since I was born in December. It was no fun in jail with everyone calling you their little candy cane, if you know what I mean?"

"Can't say I can," the teenage wolf replied. "I've never been to prison, why were you there?"

"Never mind," Al interjected as he grabbed her paw and dragged her into the kitchen. "Let's help get the meal on the table." The wolf didn't want the vixen to tell the pups that she had served four years behind bars because she committed fraud while attempting to hustle a rich old goat out of his family's fortune.

Candy avoided answering the question all through the meal and after everything was cleaned up, Al led her out of the back of the house and towards a steel barn. Pushing the door open, he flipped on the light to reveal an old beat up clunker that was inside. "The training car!" he announced as he held his paws towards what could only be charitably called a vehicle.

The vixen cocked her head as she looked at the grey and tan painted monstrosity that was before her. "Oh My Goddess!" she muttered out in shock. "What the hell is that?"

"A 1992 Kudu Kruiser with a custom V6 engine," Al answered as he unlatched the car's hood to show her the new engine. "She may look rough, but she purrs like a kitten when you start her. Look babe, the car might have a few dents here and there, but it's a training car."

"I can't be seen in that!" Candy objected. Then she slipped up to the larger wolf and ran her paws along his chest before adding, "Let me drive your car honey, I'll make it worth your time."

The wolf was about to speak, when they were interrupted by Old Jeb. "That is the car in which you will learn how to drive in little miss," he simply stated. "Take it or leave it."

The vixen gave the Alpha wolf a glum look and sighed, "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

* * *

"So Carrots, I say we replace this bed completely," Nick suggested as he tried to repair the bed's broken leg. He looked at the piece of wood that he had purchased and then back at the rather limited assortment of tools that she owned. He pawed through the plastic tool kit, tossing aside a cheap hammer that contained a screwdriver in its handle, a pair of wire cutters, two additional screwdrivers, and a socket wrench. "For a farm girl you sure don't have any good tools."

Judy looked over at the fox and shook her head. "For a city boy, you sure are incompetent," she shot back. She paused as she watched the fox frown and then stick his tongue out at her. "You need to use the saw dummy."

The fox looked at her and then shook his head in disbelief as he held the empty red tool kit upside down, "So Fluff where is this saw?"

She gave him a smile and then turned to leave the room, taking a moment to wiggle her tail at him to emphasize her answer, "At the store Slick."

Thirty minutes later Nick stood inside a big box hardware store and stared at all the saws on the wall. "So what kind of saw do we need?" the fox mused as he picked up saw one after another. There was something called a dovetail saw, a crosscut saw, a coping saw, and a flat panel saw and that was just the handsaws.

It was an hour later when he returned to the apartment dragging a big box down the hallway and into the room. "I thought you were buying a saw?" Judy asked as she joined him and looked down at the long box. "That's too big to be a saw."

"I talked to the salesclerk and she said that I need to get this instead," the fox jubilantly announced as he sliced the tape off the end of the box and slid its metal contents onto the floor. "It's an adjustable bed frame!"

The rabbit looked down at the pile of screws, bolts, and metal pipes and then back at the fox. "So Slick you went to buy a fourteen dollar saw and came home with an eighty dollar bed frame?" she sweetly asked as she watched him sit down cross legged amongst all the parts.

He nodded and then with a determined look upon his face, he began to sort everything out. He frowned as she picked up a screw and looked it over before she showed it to him. "Did your new best buddy at the store sell you a hex key?" she sarcastically asked and as Nick shook his head no, a grin came to her muzzle. "She hustled you…she hustled you good!"

"Where have I heard something like that before?" he grumbled to himself as he stood up and looked over at his police academy graduation photo. There was a rumpled police badge sticker lovingly placed inside the frame and he remembered that afternoon over a year ago when Finn said the same exact words as he stuck the paper badge onto the larger fox's shirt. It was the first, but not the last time that the attractive amethyst eyed bunny had hustled him.

"So now where are you going?" Judy asked as he grabbed his wallet again.

"Carrots, I am going back to the store!" he angrily huffed as he threw his paws into the air. "To buy a…a…a…hexy thingamajig _!"_

"I'm coming with you Nick!" she quickly replied as she grabbed her purse. "If you go back there alone, you'll come back with a new bedroom set.

Several hours later, they had an assortment of over two hundred dollars' worth of brand new tools laid out as if they were going to perform surgery and Judy held the instructions in her paws. "So screw A goes into the third hole on pipe DD and then you add nut C," she read out to Nick.

"Got it!" he triumphantly announced and stuck his paw out towards her. "I need the hex key please."

Judy's nose twitched as she sorted through all the tools and then her ears drooped in embarrassment as she told her fox that they forgot to buy one.


	5. Learning the Hard Way

**Chapter 5: Learning the Hard Way**

* * *

 **So it looks like smooth sailing ahead for our lovely vixen! Yeah, I've got that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach too because we all know that things just aren't that simple for Candy!** **But first let's start this off with a little WildexHopps fluff.**

 **Last chapter ya'll and thanks for the feedback so far, Candy will soon be back next Friday in another short five chapter story to finish her series.  
**

* * *

The morning came too early for the fox as he stood in the middle of the apartment and stared at the bizarre jumble of pipes and metal rods that they had partly assembled during the late hours of the night. His fur was still damp from the shower that he had shared with the bunny. "Carrots I think we did this wrong," he sarcastically called out to his companion. "It looks more like a torture device than a bed frame."

His attention immediately shifted from the metal mess on the floor to the sexy grey bunny as she walked into the kitchen, the long night shirt was wearing barely covered her tail. "We'll take it apart tonight and try again," she replied as she poured herself a glass of cherry juice and rummaged around for something to eat. "I would like to get my bed back, yours is kind of hard."

"I didn't hear any complaints last night," he chuckled as he began to walk towards her, his tail was swishing happily behind him and he couldn't help but to smile at the way she was blushing.

The bunny's amethyst eyes sparkled as she looked over at the approaching red fox. Nick was almost twice as tall as she was and sinewy in his frame. His reddish orange fur ran down to darker brown fur along his arms and legs, also at the tip of his long fluffy tail. His chest fur was creamy white and run from below his muzzle to under the tacky pair of green boxer shorts he now wore. The male who stood before her could be the most infuriating creature every created, but also the most lovable, and she knew it wasn't just a fox that she had fallen in love with, it was Nick. Nick Wilde the reformed street hustler, the sarcastic and former cynic, the fox who had become her best friend and was now her lover.

"Earth to Fluff," he called out and his smile widened as she blinked in surprise. "I know you like what you see, I mean what female wouldn't, but we need to get dressed for work. Bogo will have my hide, if I'm late again for roll call."

He reached to pull her into his embrace, but she stepped back. "No Slick, I'm clean and I don't want to have your scent on me when I arrive at work," she objected. "It's hard enough to keep our new relationship from Ben and the others, what would happen if Bogo found out?"

Nick shrugged as he smiled. "I don't think we are really fooling anyone Carrots," he sighed as she passed him and went into her room to change. "Wolford dropped a few hints yesterday, you know how good a wolf's sniffer can be and so thank goodness for old fashion canid loyalty! He and the other K-9 Team members might tease me in private, but they will never reveal what they smell."

"You're still fixing my bed tonight, otherwise you sleep alone Slick!" she called out and then peeking out of the door, she couldn't help but giggle at the frown the fox now wore in place of his smile.

* * *

Candy was excited when she arrived at the shop, she had taken the bus to within a few blocks of where the wolves lived and walked the remainder of the way so she could arrive first thing that morning. "But I have to work today!" Al protested when she told him that he was going to give her a driving lesson.

The look the vixen gave the tall black muscular wolf was heartbreaking to say the least and the sight of the sad mopping fox even managed to work on Old Jeb's heartstrings. "Go on pup and let her do some driving, it's a light work load today and you can take the morning off," the Alpha wolf finally ordered.

She ran across the road and into the barn, past a lanky grey furred wolf named Gober who jumped out of the vixen's way, almost dropping the can of brake fluid he was carrying.

By the time Al caught up with Candy she was already sitting in the car's driver's seat with her paws wrapped around the steering wheel in anticipation. "Come on slow poke, let's go!" she called out.

"Not yet!" Al said. "First you need to make sure everything is in working order. Let's do this by the book."

They began to go through the standard checks. Brake lights were okay, headlights okay, blinkers working, down the list the fox and wolf continued. "Windshield wipers," Al called out.

Candy just couldn't help herself as the wolf leaned over the front windshield, she pressed the washer button and the wiper fluid sprayed Al, who jumped back and shook himself off.

"Grrrr!" he teasingly snarled as he opened the passenger's side door and she giggled as he climbed into the seat. "Well everything seems to be in order, so let's head down the road." She had just put the car into drive and was slowly begun to pull out of the barn, when he quickly added, "Just remember the P is for parking and not passing." It was the vixen's turn to growl, but hers was much more seductive.

Neither one of them saw the trail of fluid which dripped from under the car as it went down the driveway.

The dust hadn't settled back onto the gravel when two teenage wolves entered into the barn. "Saturday cartoons are the best!" one of the boys called out to the other.

"Hey Jerry, where's the car?" the other asked. "Billy was teaching up how to bleed the brakes and change the fluid last night, he said that we can finish this morning."

"The can of fluid is gone and so is the car, so I guess he changed his mind and finished it up himself," the wolf named Jerry answered with a shrug. "So let's go play some video games since we don't have to work."

"I hope he finished tightening the fitting," the wolf said and hesitated as he looked around.

"Guys, the Power Raccoons are on!" a younger pup yelled from the back porch and the two teenagers put all questions aside as they ran from the barn towards the house to watch television.

Candy was comfortable being behind the wheel again and although she gripped the wheel a tad too tight, she soon was back into the grove with driving. "You're doing great babe!" the wolf said before he yawned. "Pull down Ratzinger Street and let's head down towards the old factories, you can practice parallel parking in the empty parking lots."

She frowned as they came to a stop at the intersection. "Hey Al, there's a little play on these brakes," she commented. "Is that because this car is such a hunk of junk?"

"Ha…ha…you're a comedian now," the wolf chuckled. "I'll give them a look over when we get to the parking lot. You should know that if I was the guy giving you your road exam, I would have failed you by now?"

"What did I do?" she quickly objected. Her ears drooped with concern as she glanced over at the wolf and saw that he was leering at her, causing her to blush. "I've been trying to do everything by the book."

"Distracting other drivers by looking so fine today has got to be against the law," he laughed. "Maybe we can check out the backseat when we get to the parking lot?"

"Al, you promised you'd teach me how to drive," she objected as they turned onto Ratzinger Street. At the bottom of a long hill were some railroad tracks and the abandoned wool mills were beyond. She could see some recently harvested fields to the left of the street and a deep lazy flowing river. Before they reached the railroad tracks was the busy intersection of Herd Street. "I already know how to do what you are thinking in that dirty mind of yours."

"Practice makes perfect," he huskily suggested with a grin. She giggled in reply as they began their descent down the hill towards the intersection and his paw wandered to her knee.

"Al stop…" she began and then frowned as she pressed on the brakes and they gave way.

The car picked up speed as they began their way down the hill. "Slow down babe!" Al yelped as the car began to careen on its downward trek. His ears twitched as he suddenly heard a thunk and the vixen curse.

"I'm trying, but the damn brakes have given out!" Candy screamed as she desperately pumped her foot on the useless brake petal. She saw as Al reached over and the wolf gave a powerful pull on the emergency brake, but it snapped off in his paw.

The vixen gave a panicked glance at the rapidly approaching intersection and then saw that the light was red! In front of them was a line of small mouse sized cars, she knew that there was no way they were going to miss crushing them and their tiny occupants. Desperately Candy turned the wheel to the right towards the brick wall that ran along the roadway and the tires hit the curb just as it was rising in a triangular shaped ridge before it scrapped slightly against the wall, causing the car to tip onto its two driver's side tires. Riding along the tire's edges, Candy fought to keep the car from coming down on top of the little cars or rolling over on its roof and into the way of the oncoming traffic.

At the intersection, a black and white police cruiser was waiting for the light to change. "So Slick, what about lunch?" Judy asked. Before the fox could answer, they both were shocked to see a car running through the intersection on only two wheels. With disbelieving eyes, they watched as the car landed back on all four of its wheels as it continued down the hillside. The rabbit slammed down her foot on the gas petal and peeled out with the lights flashing and the sirens blazing as they raced after the car which was not slowing down.

"Carrots it's heading towards the railroad tracks!" Nick yelled as he saw that a slow moving train that was blocking the crossing ahead. "Why are they not slowing down?"

Inside the runaway car, Al gripped the dashboard in panic, his claws cutting into the plastic. "We're so dead!" he howled.

Candy grimly looked ahead at the wall of train cars and then saw a dirt road that veered off slightly to the left and twisted the steering wheel causing the car to skid sideways before she stomped down on the gas to straighten out as it shot down the dirt road.

Judy gasped as she saw the car in front of them skid and slightly fishtail before straightening out as it threw gravel everywhere.

"That must be a professional stunt driver to do that…" Nick began to comment, before the rabbit attempted to pull the same maneuver in the larger police cruiser. The heavier vehicle drifted too far to the right and smashed into the ditch, causing it to roll over and slide upside down into the meadow beyond.

As the car came to a stop, the fox's eyes were wide in surprise as he patted himself in several spots while they hung upside down by their seat belts. "We're still alive Fluff!" Nick said with wonder.

The rabbit winced as the airbags finally deployed. "Only alive until Bogo gets his hoofs on us!" she added as she squirmed to get free of the seat belt and squeeze out of the window.

The airbag next to her suddenly began to deflate with a hiss. "Claws do come in handy," the fox commented as he unbucked himself and slipped out of the wreck.

Ahead of them, the runaway car was still barreling down the dirt road. "Kill the engine babe! Kill the engine!" Al whimpered when he saw the river ahead of them. Candy growled and instead turned the wheel sharply to the right, the car shot up a pile of old gravel and flew into the air, only to land hood first into a large haystack in the field beyond. "I think I wet my pants!" the wolf weakly stuttered out before he fainted.

Nick and Judy approached the car which was sitting firmly perched on top of the hay stack. "That has to be the craziest driving I've ever seen!" the fox commented as he drew his tranquilizer pistol.

"Careful Nick, we have no idea who was behind the wheel and why they were running from us," Judy cautioned her partner as she drew her own gun. The fox nodded in agreement as he followed her toward the hay stack.

"POLICE!" Judy yelled in a commanding voice. "Get out of the car with your paws or hoofs up!"

Both officers stared in disbelief as Candy climbed out of the car's window and sat on its trunk. "Hi ya Thumper!" she nonchalantly called out as she waved down to the astonished rabbit. "Could you bring a ladder? I think I scared my wolf."

Nick quickly reached over and gently put his paw on his partner's gun before she fired.

* * *

The big black wolf still trembled after he was finally helped down off the haystack by members of his pack once they arrived in a couple tow trucks. Old Jeb scratched his ear in wonder as he looked up at the car which was firmly wedged into the top of the haystack. "So when did you learn to do all that fancy driving?" the older wolf asked the vixen. "I thought you couldn't drive?"

"I don't know, it just sort of happened?" Candy said as she sat down on the bumper of the truck. Despite what she had just gone through, she still seemed rather calm.

Nick's mouth dropped open when he heard what she had said. "Candy are you telling us that all that was just dumb luck?" he said to her in an incredulous voice.

Judy however had returned from the overturned police cruiser and was angrily tapping her left foot as she began to scribble in a black pad. Finishing, she tore out the citations and slapped them into the vixen's paws as she read them out loud.

Rip…"Speeding!

Ripp…"Reckless driving!"

Rippp…"Failure to stop at a red light!"

Ripppp…"Negligent Driving!"

Rippppp…"Mechanical Violation!"

Ripppppp…" Refusing to stop for police!"

Rippppppp…"Leaving the scene of an accident!"

Candy groaned as she was handed each one of the tickets. "Hey wait a minute! I did not leave the scene of an accident, I was in the accident!" she protested. The smaller big eared cop just pointed towards the wrecked police car with her carrot shaped pen.

By that afternoon poor Candy's learner's permit was revoked.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this story, you might enjoy one of my other stories. The following is an excerpt from** **Zootopia Short Stories: Clawhauser is on the Case** **?** **\- Someone is breaking into and trashing Zootopia's coffee shops and bakeries. Our favorite flabby feline steps out from behind his desk and investigates. Is there something more sinister going on than just doughnuts and muffins? (Completed - Rated K)**

Back at the station, the now frazzled fox finally hit the right button and answered the incoming phone call, "Hello?"

"Who is this!" a gruff voice snarled.

"The police station," Nick sarcastically replied. "Don't tell you were trying to call…"

"Wilde is that you!" the voice cut him off, much to his displeasure.

"Captain Huntersnout, it's a pleasure to hear your friendly barking today," the fox snickered.

"Where's Clawhauser?" the wolf snarled. "And why are you answering the phone instead of doing parking duty or something you're capable of doing fox?"

"Benji's on a case," the fox replied. "So Bogo stuck me at the reception desk."

"Is he crazy?" the commander of the K-9 Unit laughed. It was a deep laugh, almost as if he was told a funny joke. "He put a fox up front!"

"Hey what's so funny?" Nick snapped back. "That's no way to treat a fellow member of the canid family, we're practically cousins."

"No you're a fox and I'm a wolf," the captain chuckled. "We wolves have class and integrity."

"Just keep telling yourself that chompers," Nick dryly replied. "I bet you can't even spell integrity."

"I can and its spelled N.O.T.A.F.O.X," the wolf replied.

"Hey, that wasn't funny," Nick tried to protest, but he was laughing too much. "So what does the head sniffer want with a cat?"


End file.
